1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Related Art
As described in JP-A-2015-186108, in the past, there has been known an oven-controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO) as an oscillator using a quartz crystal resonator element. The oscillator described in JP-A-2015-186108 includes a package, and a resonator element, a heater and a circuit element housed in the package.
However, in the oscillator described in JP-A-2015-186108, the resonator element and the heater are fixed to the package via a mount plate, and the circuit element is fixed to the package without the intervention of the mount plate. Therefore, the transfer path of the heat from the heater to the circuit element becomes long, and there is a possibility that the circuit element cannot efficiently be heated by the heater. Therefore, it becomes easy to be affected by the external temperature fluctuation.